1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly compatible with both ATX motherboards and BTX motherboards.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer usually has a computer chassis that may hold a motherboard, a power supply and multiple printed circuit boards (PCBs) such as graphics cards, sound cards and network cards.
There are two dominant specifications for motherboards: one is advanced technology extended (ATX) specification; the other is balanced technology extended (BTX) specification. The motherboard mounted to the computer chassis usually has electronic components such as electric capacitors, slots for random access memory (RAM), a socket for a central processing unit (CPU) mounted on the motherboard. The CPU often generates large amounts of heat during operation, which can destabilize the electronic components and cause damage to the electronic components. Typically, therefore, a heat sink is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom.
However, it can not compatible with the other type motherboard once the heat sink is manufactured for mounting on either an ATX motherboard or a BTX motherboard.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink assembly which is compatible with both ATX motherboards and BTX motherboards and which has better heat dissipation efficiency for electronic components.